Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a removable handle for attachment to the mobile stand used for holding containers of liquid for intravenous administration to patients in hospitals and similar health care facilities. Basically the stand comprises a base, having casters to permit it to be readily moved about, with a vertical tubular standard secured to the base and a liquid container holder. The latter comprises a vertical rod adapted for telescopic engagement with the hollow standard at one end and having a horizontal container supporting cross bar at the other. The liquid container holder is adapted to be removable from the stand for attachment to a patient's bed when the patient is not ambulatory. The stand is provided with means for securing the container holder in the standard when the stand is to be moved about.
Often a patient's condition is such that it is necessary that nourishment, vitamins, various drugs, etc. must be administered to him intravenously even though he is ambulatory. Some intravenous administration extend over long periods of time or even are continuous around the clock. At the same time, ambulatory patients are encouraged to exercise. Accordingly, it is a common sight to see a patient walking in a hospital corridor accompanied by a stand carrying one or more containers of liquid being administered intravenously. The stand may be propelled and guided either by the patient himself or by a nurse or other companion.
In either event, guiding the movement of the stand is inconvenient and difficult. The vertical standard must be grasped by the hand. Unless the arm is extended rigidly horizontal, which is not always possible, the distance between the stand and the person propelling it is such that the base of the stand and the feet of the person tend to interfere with one another. The stand is difficult to steer. The present invention is directed to the alleviation of these problems, making it simpler and easier for an intravenous stand to be propelled and steered.